


Natural

by PhoenixTodoroki



Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Adam and Will are competitive, Adam hurts himself, Competition starts, Don't leave Adam and Will alone together, Double Date, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I can't write fluff to save my life, Jay and Connor are so done, M/M, Rhodestead - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, attempt at fluff, by accident, everyone gangs up on Will, for his apparently deadly fists with a coffee table, halzek - Freeform, it was completely his fault though, it's only mentioned, no coffee tables were harmed in the making of this fic, takes place after Infection, with words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixTodoroki/pseuds/PhoenixTodoroki
Summary: Prompt fic from halzekrhodestead on tumblr:  If you are still taking prompts can u do one with #halzek and #Rhodestead doing on a double date.orWill and Adam get competitive and Jay and Connor are used to it.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Adam Ruzek, Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Kudos: 68





	Natural

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the prompt halzekrhodestead! Literally my two favorite One Chicago pairings in one fic! Yes please! I was rewatching the Infection crossover when I started to write this and yeah, this happened. So in this, Connor never left Chicago. He never dated Ava in this either.

It had been a long couple of days for everyone in Chicago. More so for the doctors, fire fighters, and policemen working the streets and keeping Chicago safe. Will had worked with the CDC and headed up being cocked in the head with a freaking microscope by Seldon. Intelligence had managed to track down Seldon's next target and Jay Halstead being Jay Halstead ended up alone with him.   
  
Now, Connor, Will, Jay, and Adam were sitting in a bar together. Each of them nursing their drinks in front of them. Jay looked around before looking back to his older brother and smiled. "Chicago is buzzing with life." He muttered, leaning into Adam's side. The blonde man placing his arm over Jay's shoulder and pulling him as close as he could without pulling the detective out of his chair.  
  
"That's a lot thanks to you and Will. Of course everyone was involved... the firefighters, the medics, the doctors, Intelligence, the cops, the CDC but somehow you two seemed to do the most." Connor stated, taking another sip of his drink, grimacing slightly at the burn in his throat.   
  
Jay shook his head. "I didn't do much. I was following orders." The detective stated.   
  
"You were the one who saved an entire room of business people and distracted Seldon long enough for us to get to you." Adam countered. Connor gave him a 'I-told-you-so' look as the younger Halstead looked to him. Jay's face flushed for a second as he attempted to hide within Adam's shoulder.   
  
Will chuckled. "Only after he literally cut himself, almost infected himself, and scared the shit out of me." The red head teased.  
  
Jay sent a glare over to his brother. "Says the guy who got clocked with a microscope and freaked me the hell out." The detective retorted.   
  
Connor had a smile plastered to his face as he watched the Halstead brothers bicker back and forth. Chicago had been terrified for the last couple of days. Seldon had struck the city with an act of bioterrorism just because he had lost his funding. So many lives had been lost because of the man's actions. The fire department, police departments, and the hospitals all worked to the everything that they could do to stop people from dying. Connor had been working with the people in quarantine while Dr. Marcel had been doing the surgeries. After his father's death, he had returned to working in the ED full time and Dr. Marcel came in and took his place in cardiology.   
  
He had been terrified when he had gotten the message from Jay about Will. He mental image of Will's head and face bloody because he was working on a cure with the CDC wouldn't leave his mind. Will had been at Seldon's last target location, BRT Headquarters, when Jay had put himself in danger for the sake of the city. Everything that had happened terrified him. He knew that Adam had to be feeling the same way. Adam had been outside the room with Will when Jay had been with Seldon.   
  
Connor brought his glass to his lips and threw back the rest of his drink before setting the glass back down. "Why don't we go get something to eat? You guys have to be starving. It's on me. You three did a lot more than I did these last couple of days." Connor questioned.   
  
Adam was the first to crack a smile and nod. "Yeah, let's do it. Then maybe we can go to the park or something. Just spend some time together that doesn't involve hospitals or criminals." The blonde added.   
  
Jay and Will looked to each for a moment before agreeing. "Let's do it." Will said.   
  
Connor placed down enough cash to cover for all four of them before getting up and heading for the door with the other three in tow. The night air of Chicago was warm and soothing as it hit the four once they got outside. Jay shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned closer to Adam. Adam had his arm thrown across Jay's waist. Will and Connor walked ahead of them hand in hand, leading the charge to go to the closest food place. 

* * *

  
They hadn't stayed long at the dinner before they were finished and heading out. The park wasn't too far away from where they currently were. Adam and Will looked to each other, a competitive look shared before they sprinted off across the street and into the park. Connor and Jay snickered to each other as they kept their pace and entered into the park.   
  
"I bet you can't make it to that tree before I do!" Adam shouted, pointing to the farthest tree from them.   
  
"Let's go for it!" Will hollered back.   
  
Connor and Jay both chose to sit on a nearby bench and watch as the two raced against each other. Will managed to keep up neck and neck with Adam but the blonde pulled in victorious at the last second. The officer cheered loudly, throwing his arms up and doing a small dance, pulling a laugh from the three others.   
  
"They never grow up, do they?" Jay questioned, throwing his head to the side to look at Connor.   
  
Connor shrugged with a small smirk playing on his lips. "Not at all." Looking away from the detective to peek at his phone for a second.   
  
Jay pressed his lips together for a second, making a noise in his chest. "It's oddly silent now."   
  
Connor looked back over to Jay but before he could say anything he was pulled off of the bench and was flat on the ground underneath Will. Through the corner of his eye, he caught Jay getting pulled over the back of the bench by Adam before the detective fell on top of the blonde.   
  
Will smirked down at the black haired man and smiled. "It wouldn't be a proper date if we spent all the time playing competitive games without, would it?" The red head said, his voice dropping low enough that Connor could feel the vibration of Will's voice against his chest.   
  
Connor rolled his eyes, a small smile tugging on his own lips as he peered up at the blonde through his eye lashes. "Last time we all competed against each other, you broke my coffee table." Connor stated.   
  
Will pouted. "But that wasn't me."   
  
"Yes it was!" Adam and Jay both yelled in unison. Will peeked over his shoulder to see the two cops now sitting up and staring at them.   
  
"This is why we don't play board games anymore. For a doctor, your fist is dangerous." Adam added.   
  
Will looked back over to Connor to see the playful smirk still on Connor's face. "This isn't far. You guys are ganging up on me." The elder Halstead stated, the pout still on his face.   
  
Jay let out a laugh, leaning back against Adam. The blonde laid down against the cold grass, his finger tips carding through Jay's hair. "I'm your brother," he paused before pointing to Connor, "He's your boyfriend." He paused once more before motioning to Adam. "He's my packaged deal. Get over it."   
  
Will couldn't help but smile again as he leaned up, allowing for Connor to finally get off of the ground. He sighed happily, looking up to the starry sky. "Chicago sure is beautiful at night." He paused, looking back to the other doctor. "So are you."   
  
Connor face flushed and he stummered to get words out. Adam chuckled from his spot, muttering a quick, "That was cliche."   
  
"But it works." Jay added.   
  
Connor looked up to the darkened sky and smiled. "It's peaceful."   
  
"For the chaos that is our lives... it feels natural." Jay whispered, also looking up to the star littered sky.   
  
Will perked up, looking over to Adam with the familiar glint in his eye. The blonde made eye contact with him and Connor knew it was game over. He chuckled softly as he heard Will say, "I bet I can swing higher than you."   
  
Adam smirked, looking over to the nearby swing set. "I bet I can over over the bars." Jay quickly leaned up just before Adam was shooting off of the ground and darting towards the swing set with Will in tow.   
  
Jay and Connor shared another look, rolling their eyes before pushing themselves off of the ground. "Let's make sure they don't break anything." The doctor muttered.   
  
Jay nodded. "More like, make sure they don't break yourself. You doctors act like your invincible."   
  
Connor snorted. "Cops are much better either. How many times have you and Adam almost been killed?"  
  
Jay smiled, shoving his hands into his pockets as he and Connor made their way over to the swing set where Will was already dead even with the bar and Adam was flying over it, kicking his legs out. "More times than I can count and Adam isn't helping that count at all."   
  
The two got to the swing set. Both Connor and Jay choosing two away from the competing men. The wind gushed around them as they got higher, talking as they moved along. Connor watched the other two on the opposite side. Will had also passed the bar, his butt coming off the seat every so often but Adam was still higher than him.   
  
Adam threw words of victory towards Will before he felt his butt come off the swing and he free fell until his stomach hit the top rail. Jay grimaced as Adam groaned loudly and coughed before he slipped off the bar, managing to land back into the swing.   
  
Jay and Connor both let out a loud laugh before Will slowed down and followed in suit. Adam held his stomach for a minute, grumbling that he was okay. The blonde shot Will a look through his messed up hair. "I win." 

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't turn out the way I wanted it but half way through I ended up getting writer's block on the dinner part so I just didn't write it out and skipped to the next part. I hope you like it! Fluff isn't exactly my strong suit but with all the angst that I write, I wanted to write some fluff. Thank you so much for the prompt. I hope it turned out okay!


End file.
